Wailele: The Waterfall
by BobWhite
Summary: Danny's new girlfriend is involved in one of his cases. R&R 2 find out more. Full summary inside.
1. Beautiful Isn't It?

**Full Summary:**

Danny starts dating someone who Grace thinks is cool. Even though she is more of the outdoors type, Danny still thinks of her as beautiful. What happens when Grace and Danny's new girlfriend end up getting trapped in the wilderness after someone starts shooting at them? Will Grace make it out with the help of Danny's Super Girlfriend? And who was doing the shooting in the first place? Is Danny's new girlfriend in more trouble than she led him to believe? And can Danny, Steve and the team find them before time runs out?

**Beautiful Isn't It?**

**The Hike:**

Anna was the only one in her family that had not turned to a life of crime. She had moved as far away from them as she possibly could, without alerting them to where she actually was. When she started dating Danny, she thought her past was finally just that, her past. But everyone knows that a past never stays in the past. She tried to do her best with keeping her intentions hidden from Danny but even good intensions tend to back fire on certain plan makers. Grace was Danny's daughter and she seemed to sense that Anna was hiding something from her father. She didn't yet know how to tell Danno her suspicions, so she just kept them inside her.

Anna had Grace this day since Danno, her mother and step Stan were all working. So, Anna was taking Grace Hiking, something her father probably never would do. They packed what they needed and headed out. Anna had put her quad into the back of her truck and made sure that she had a satellite cell on her at all times just in case they needed to use it. Grace has sensed that Anna was trying real hard not to let anyone know what she was really feeling and hoped that she could talk to the woman while they were on there hike. Something told Grace that somehow this 'hike' was going to turn out just the way Anna wanted it to.

Anna parked the truck in the parking lot of the national park they were going to be hiking in and got the quad out. She placed the backpacks they had brought with them on the back of the quad and made sure they were secure before asking Grace to sit in front of her. She turned the quad on and headed into the forest as fast as she thought the little girl might feel safe with. They headed up to where she knew her favorite spot on Hawaii was. She had claimed the place her own secret hide out and knew that nobody (unless they were really looking) would be able to follow them up the mountain.

Once at the base of where the trail ended, Anna turned the quad off and helped Grace down. They took there backpacks and headed out, Grace next to Anna as the walking trail widened for two people to walk comfortably on. Grace was already starting to trust Anna, though she still thought she was hiding something from her father. The farther they walked in the forest the more she believed that the woman was okay, for going out with her father of course. When Anna stopped walking, Grace stopped as well. She looked back at Anna who was a few steps behind her. She seemed to be contemplating on what hiking trail to take next. Grace heard the sound of water and saw Anna's face light up like a Christmas tree. It was something she had never seen on Anna's face.

Anna grabbed Grace's hand and practically ran up, towards the sound of the water. When they got to the source of the sound, both Anna and Grace stopped. Grace's mouth fell open and she gasped at how beautiful the place they were standing in front of was. She turned to see Anna looking at something behind the water and followed her gaze. The water was a waterfall, something that wasn't exactly rare in Hawaii, but was apparently in this area. Anna showed Grace where to put her feet before heading herself back behind the waterfall. She stopped long enough for Grace to catch up, then took the backpack off and set it on the ground.

Grace looked up at Anna who seemed to think that this was a good place to stop and rest for a while. Grace seemed to agree with her and took off her backpack as well.

"Anna, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Grace, anything you like."

"First of all, I don't want you to think I'm being mean or anything, but I get the feeling that you're keeping something from my dad and Uncle Steve. You wouldn't be keeping anything from them would you?"

"Grace, if I was keeping something from two cops don't you think they would have figured it out by now? To answer your question, no, I'm not keeping anything from them. I tend to be a very open person but some of my personal feelings are just that. Now that that is out of the way, how about we sit and have some lunch. I know you must be starved and I could do with some food myself. Besides, I promised your dad that I would have you back in town by three thirty and it's already one o'clock. We kind of got a late start."

"That's okay, but this place is really beautiful. You should bring my dad up here. He would love to see it. And so would the rest of his team. Maybe we can make it a priority to come up here once every two weeks or something, something for everyone to do together. How'd you find it anyways?"

"I stumbled upon it when I was hiking one day. I built this house in this cave just in case I got stuck up here and was unable to make it down for some reason, say weather. Then I would stay here. Before I met your father I used to come up here just to stay. I don't think anyone knows about it, but it's not like it's a really common hiking trail anyways."

"How did you meet Danno anyways?"

"I helped him out on a case the Five-O was working and I guess things just kind of clicked."

"Will you get married?"

"Your father is not in the marrying mood and at the time being, neither am I. We'll have to see how things go."

"Okay, I was just asking. So what do you do for a living Anna? My dad never told me what you do to make your money?"

"I'm sort of an entrepreneur. I do different things to get by and make money off of it in the process. At this moment, I'm more into the cooking idea of work. I make whatever my customers want and do what they wish with there food. Here, you can try one of my newer recipes. I haven't decided if I want to let others eat it yet or not. I work when I can and when it is a convenience to those that want to hire me out for a set amount of time."

"That's cool; does my dad know that's what you're doing?"

"He knows enough not to ask. He's seen me angry and he knows when not to get on my bad side. Come on, finish up, we need to get headed back down the trail back to the quad."

"I do like what you have done with the cave Anna. It's pretty cool that you even have your own bed, with a hide-a-bed underneath just in case someone else was up here with you. What do you do for food when you are here?"

"I use the land and live off of it. It's easier than bringing food up with me. I have what I need when I stay up here. This is my own personal little spot to get away from the busy hubbub of everyday life."

"I like it. And you're right, we should probably head out. Thanks for bringing me here Anna."

"You are very welcome Grace."

They finished there lunch and packed what Anna wasn't leaving behind back up. They headed out shortly after two thirty and headed back the way they had come. When they got to the quad, everything happened in slow motion. Shots rang out and Grace screamed as one of the bullets rang past her. The bullet didn't hit her but it was enough to scare the living shit out of the little girl. Anna grabbed the locator beacon from the quad, turned the girl around and headed back the way they came. She grabbed a branch and disguised there foot prints so whoever was following them wouldn't know where they had gone to.

Instead of going around and behind the water fall like they had done before, Anna had Grace swim through the water to get behind the waterfall. They got into the cave right about the time more shots rang out. The shots weren't warning ones, they were looking for anything that was moving. Anna had left enough medical supplies and food in the cave to make sure that if anyone was hurt, they wouldn't run out any time soon. She moved the boulder that had been leaning against the wall of the cave into place and pushed Grace farther back into the cave until the girl was sitting on the bed. She was shaking from the cold water and from being scared.

Grace wasn't crying, but she knew that they weren't going to be able to get back to the quad without getting shot at. She looked around the small cave house and noticed the lantern. She went to it and turned it on, letting the glow envelope her surroundings. She looked at Anna who was kneeling down next to something at the farther end of the cave. Something told Grace that there was something wrong with Anna now. When Anna stood up, she was holding her side and carrying what looked like a first aid bag.

Anna sat on one of the chairs and made sure that the lantern was where she could assess her wounds. She gave Grace the satellite phone and asked her to call her father, but told her to whisper because she wasn't sure if the men were outside or not. Grace took the phone and dialed her father's cell phone, waiting until her picked up.

**Five-O Headquarters:**

Danny had been working that day. It was his weekend with Grace. Rachel and step Stan had gone out of town for the weekend and Anna had taken Grace out hiking until Danny got off. Anna was supposed to be back in the city around three thirty which gave him plenty of time to figure out what he was going to do with his Monkey this weekend. Anna had turned out to be a very wonderful girlfriend and all of his friends seemed to know that maybe, just maybe, Danny and Anna could make something work out to where they would be together for longer than three months. Which in most ways was okay. Danny and Anna had surpassed the three months and were going strong.

Anna had a personality like none other that Danny had dated and it seemed to fit him just perfectly. Grace on the other hand was still trying to warm up to the fact that her father was dating again. Grace had tried to tell Danny and Uncle Steve that she thought there was something off with Anna, but Danny had told her not to worry about it. Danny had told her that Anna was a great person and that nothing was going to happen while they were dating. A case had come up that day, something to do with someone on the mainland looking for there sister. The man had come into headquarters that morning while Danny had seen Anna and Grace off on there day of hiking and adventure. Grace told him he better be in a good mood to listen and told him she would tell him all about it over the weekend.

When Danny walked into the office, the first thing he saw was Anna's picture on the screens. He stopped when he got to the table and looked around at everyone. Steve was in his office with the brother and was trying to get him to tell him why he thought his sister was here in the first place.

"What's Anna's picture doing on the screen Kono?"

"The man were supposed to be helping is her brother apparently. Steve is trying to get him to tell him why he's looking for her. I thought you had Grace this weekend?"

"I do, Anna took her hiking today so I thought we could get working on the case, but now I think I might have to call them back."

"You got her cell number?"

"Yeah, here."

Danny put his phone on the table and dialed Anna's phone. He wasn't expecting her to answer since she most likely had left the phone in her truck. She normally had a satellite phone on her if she was going hiking but he didn't have that number. Steve came out of his office and the man who'd given them Anna's picture left the way he had come. They all watched him leave and then made sure that he really was gone before they started speaking again.

"Danny, did Anna ever mention anything to you about her past?"

"No, she seemed not to want to talk about it, even when I asked her about it. It was like she was trying to keep me from that part of her life, like she didn't want to burden me with it. Why, what did her 'brother' say?"

"He said he and his family have been trying to find her since she skipped out on the family nearly eight years ago, though he wouldn't tell me why. Seems he thinks she knows about something one of her family members did but he wouldn't say what that something was. I get the feeling she was running from her family. Any luck trying to get her on her cell?"

"No, but we have the location on where her truck is parked. Did she say where she was taking Grace?" _Chin__ asked._

"Only that it was a special place that most nobody knew about. Grace asked me to keep alert for the night since she would tell me everything there was to tell about the trip. She seemed to think that Anna was going to tell her some big secret, but wouldn't tell me what that secret was. Grace has always been cautious since I started dating Anna, she kept saying that she felt like Anna was keeping something from me. I get the feeling that my own daughter knew more about my girlfriend then even I do."

"Kids do have a knack at knowing when someone is lying or keeping something hidden. Maybe you should have listened to Gracie."

"Don't make me feel any more guilty then I already am. Who knows what Anna did in her past. The only thing I know is that my daughter is with her. Come on, let's get out to the mountain and figure out where Anna and Gracie are."

Danny and the team headed out to the locations the GPS on Anna's phone was pointing them to. Danny knew that Anna had taken a rented quad and that was how they would get to the main hiking trail. As soon as they stopped there cars and got out, Danny's phone started ringing.

"Maybe that's Anna on the satellite phone. Would have told you about it earlier, but I don't have the number for that phone."

"It's alright Danno; Grace is going to be okay. Put the phone on speaker so we can all hear." _Danny __didn__'__t __have__ to__ be __told__ twice __as __he __answered __the__ phone __and __flipped __it __to __speaker __so __the__ rest o__f __the __team __could __hear __what __was __being __said._

**The Call:**

"Anna, is that you? You need to answer some questions. First of all, where are you guys?"

"Danno, is that you?"

"Monkey, where's Anna?"

"She's fixing herself up. We're hiding so they can't get to us."

"Who are they?" _Steve__ asked._

"I don't know. We had just gotten back to the quad to head down the mountain when the first shots rang out. One bullet zipped past me and one or two hit Anna. She grabbed my arm and made me swim across the pond to the back of the waterfall. She pushed me onto the bed in the cave and pushed a boulder in front of the entrance. I'm whispering cause we don't know if they are still out there or not."

"How is Anna, Gracie?" _Kono__ asked__ afraid __of__ what __the__ answer __might__ be._

"She's…**Anna**** how**** do ****you ****put ****this ****thing ****on ****speaker ****phone?**"

"**Here,**** give**** it ****here.**** Go**** sit**** on**** the**** bed**** and**** make**** yourself ****comfortable**** and**** I****'****ll ****be**** over**** in**** a**** few ****seconds ****with**** some ****water**."

"**Okay,****but ****I**** still ****want ****to ****talk ****to ****Danno.**"

"**I****'****ll**** let ****you ****talk ****to ****him ****after ****I****'****m ****done ****okay?**"

"**Okay.**"

**[AN-Bold is for whoever is talking in the background but still can be heard over the phone]**

"Danny, are you still there?"

"Yes, Anna, we're all here."

"Good, get into a car before I tell you where we are. Lord only knows who is listening in on this conversation and I don't want anyone to figure out how to get in here."

"Hang on a sec." _Danny__ said__ as __he,__Steve,__Kono__ and __Chin__ all __got __into __Kono__'__s__ car._

"We're in Kono's car Anna. Now, tell us where you are and we can discuss your past later on."

"What about my past do you know? And who told you about it?" _Anna__ asked.__ She__ was __whispering__ now,__ trying __hard__ not__ to__ let__ Grace__ hear __her.__Whispering __also __didn__'__t __let __them __know __how__ badly __hurt __she __was._

"Your brother came into the office and complained that he couldn't find you. We're here to help him find you, but you need to tell us where you are so we can get to you."

"It's not as easy as you may think you know. As soon as you see the quad, go up the path a few minutes and stop. Listen for the water and head for the sound. When you get to the waterfall, there is a way to get behind it. But I've blocked that entrance so you'll have to go the other way around. There is an opposite way to get in…" _she__ stopped;__ the__ pain__ was __evident__ to__ Grace.__ She__ came__ over__ to__ grab__ the__ phone,__ but__ Anna__ stopped__ her__ and __motioned__ that __she__ should__ go__ back__ to__ the__ bed.__ She__ took__ a__ few__ deep__ breaths__ before__ starting__ again.__ Danny __was__ trying__ to__ get __her__ to__ talk__ to __him._

"Anna?"

"I'm alright, just need to take a breath."

"Are you really okay?" _Steve__ asked._

"Got hit in the side shielding Grace from the onslaught of bullets. I'll be fine though. To get to the other entrance, you need to climb to the top of the waterfall and climb down the rocks at the back. There is a small ladder on the other side that falls over a small cave opening in the mountain face. It's big enough for one person to get through at a time. Follow the lights once you get in and you should come upon Grace and me within a matter of minutes. We'll be waiting."

"Anna, hang in there, we'll be there as soon as we can. How long did you drive the quad before you went on foot?" _Kono__ asked._

"About twenty minutes. Look, I'll keep the phone on so you can get the GPS location but after that, it needs to be turned off so the battery doesn't die. Grace looks scared. I'm going to see what I can do to comfort her. And Danny, I'm sorry this happened. I'll explain everything later on, I promise."

"Of course you will. Just hang tight, and we'll be there before you know it."

"Yes sir."

Anna had to stop as she was racked with a fit of coughs. The coughs could be heard through the phone and they knew that no, she was not fine at all. They got the GPS location off the satellite phone and then headed out. This was going to be one heck of a long day. Danny wouldn't call Rachel until he had Grace and Anna back in the city where they belonged.


	2. Before Time Runs Out

**Before Time Runs Out:**

**The Cave:**

Anna was sitting with Grace in her lap when the sound of commotion could be heard coming from the tunnel. She got off the bed and pulled out the small hide-a-bed and made Grace lay on it before pushing it back in. The bed didn't have anything but a small piece of foam that could be slept on. So when Anna pushed the bed back in, Grace had at least six inches of head room. She stayed quiet as Anna extinguished the lantern light and grabbed something from the cupboard that had been set up.

Grace assumed it was a weapon of some sort but because she really couldn't see, she could do nothing as whoever was in the tunnel came running out at Anna. Anna never had a chance to fight back as she hit the ground hard. Grace stopped herself from crying out by biting the insides of her cheek, she could see Anna lying on the ground as a man turned the lantern back on and bent down next to her. He touched her neck to make sure she had a pulse before looking for something in his bag that he had with him. She saw the man pull out a knife and bend over Anna and noticed that the man looked oddly like Anna herself. She presumed it was a relative of some sort, but why would one of Anna's relatives want her dead.

The man moved down to her waist and pulled her shirt up, where the bullets had entered. And then it all made sense, the man was after the bullets that had lodged themselves in Anna. He was looking to remove them by himself and be long gone before her father and Uncle Steve could get to them. She saw him cut into Anna and then looked away. She made a mental note to tell her father and Uncle Steve what the man looked like. When she turned her head back, the man was done cutting the bullets out of Anna. He stood up and left the way he had come, making sure to turn off the lantern as he went out.

Ten minutes later, Grace pushed the bed out and went to Anna. She felt for a pulse and was relieved to find one. As Grace sat in the dark, holding Anna's head in her lap, the sound of more footsteps could be heard in the tunnel leading to the cave where the two were. She hoped it was her father and Uncle Steve and knew that if it wasn't, she wasn't going to be able to get herself back into the hide-a-bed and rolled back under. She held onto Anna and grabbed the weapon that had lain useless as she was knocked unconscious and cut open.

Anna was breathing slowly and as the first of the people came out of the tunnel, flashlight in hand, Grace let her own breath out that she didn't even know she was holding.

"Danno!"_ Grace__ yelled__ as__ she__ ran__ to __her__ father.__ She __hugged__ him__ briefly __before__ going__ back__ to__ Anna._

"Some man came before you got here and cut Anna open. I didn't watch but I saw his face. He looked like Anna, like he was a relative. She made me hide in the hide-a-bed so he wouldn't also hurt me. She's alive but she's breathing slowly."

"Can you tell us what he looked like Gracie?" _Kono__ asked,__ pulling__ the__ child__ away__ from__ Anna__ as__ Chin__ and__ Steve__ bent __down__ to __examine__ her. __They__ lit__ the__ lantern__ again__ and__ also __grabbed__ a__ few__ other__ lanterns,__ turning__ them__ on__ as __well._

"He looked like he might have been her brother. He cut her open to take the bullets from her. He didn't see me and he left the way he came, out the tunnel you just came in. If I saw him again, I could point him out to you. Danno, I wasn't scared, well at first I was, but then Anna told me everything was going to be okay and I got to talk to you. She was in so much pain."

"Where did you get this weapon Monkey?"

"Anna was holding it before the man attacked her. She took it from one of the cupboards. She said this was her special place, the place that she could go to when things got too hectic in the city, when she just wanted to get away. I told her we should all come up here every few weeks while we were eating lunch. When she got off the phone with you she came over to me and got me all comfortable before pulling me into her to keep me as warm as possible. She didn't want to mess the bed up just in case someone other than you came through the tunnel."

"For someone who just went through what you went through, you are very talkative."

"I have to be Kono. At the moment Anna can't talk, so I'm her mouth. If that makes sense to any of you."

"It does Monkey."

"Did you call mommy Danno?"

"Not yet, I wanted to make sure you were okay first. I told myself that I would make sure that you and Anna were back in the city before I called her."

"How is she Uncle Steve?"

"We need to get her to a hospital. She's lost a lot of blood and I don't think I can stop it. Whoever that guy was, he didn't care what he cut just as long as he got those bullets out of her. Grace, do you know what kind of knife he was using?"

"It looked like a steak knife; you know like the ones we use when you host a BBQ Uncle Steve."

"I was afraid of that. Kono, get Gracie out of here, back to the cars. Danny go with her. Chin and I will stay here till we have the bleeding under control and then we'll follow you down."

"Got it boss; come on Grace, let's get you out of here."

"It really is really beautiful here, despite all that has happened. She seemed to be at peace here when it was just the two of us, before we got back to the quad and before the shooting began. If it hadn't been for Anna, I would have gotten shot, but she stepped in front of the bullets, protecting me like I was her own, like she had somehow done it before. I got the feeling that this wasn't the first time something like this had happened to her. She wouldn't talk about it after getting off the phone with you Uncle Steve; it was like it was something that she didn't ever want to think about again. But this had brought it back to the surface."

"Thanks for the information Gracie. How about you get down the mountain and back to the cars and we'll follow in a few minutes?"

"Okay, but just don't let her die. She saved my life."

"We'll do our best Gracie," _Steve__ turned__ towards__ Danny_, "have a chopper waiting when we get down. I don't think she'll make it if there's only an ambulance. And next time you pick a girlfriend we all approve of, do a background check on her."

"I did, nothing came up in her background that screamed 'someone wants you dead'."

"We'll talk more once were at the hospital. And you should have Grace checked out as well, just to be on the safe side."

"Dually noted."

Danny grabbed Grace's backpack as he and Kono escorted his daughter out the tunnel they had come through to get to the pair. Grace seemed to be sort of in a shock like state, not really comprehending what was going on, yet understanding what was going on at the same time. Kono and Danny knew that if they didn't get Anna to a hospital soon, she would die of blood loss. If the man that came before them hadn't cut her open, she may have been able to survive an ambulance ride, but he had and they needed to get a chopper to there location as soon as possible to ensure that Anna would survive.


	3. The Hospital

**The Hospital:**

**The Mountain Rescue:**

Steve and Chin wrapped Anna in a blanket from the bed before leaving the way they had come. They made sure to grab the backpack that had been Anna's. Danny had grabbed Grace's backpack while they were leaving. They were surprised to see how well furnished the cave was and noticed that somehow, the furnishings showed what Anna was like. With Anna in Steve's arms, Chin and Steve headed out the tunnel the way they had come.

Taking it one step at a time, Steve was able to get Anna and himself back up the waterfall and down the other side next to the water. They then made there way towards the quad, which they would use to get down the mountain. There was no need to keep a perfectly good quad up where someone could steal it. Chin got onto the back of the quad and Steve handed Anna to him before getting on the quad himself and starting it up. He turned the quad around and headed down the mountain, where hopefully a helicopter was waiting to transfer Anna to the hospital.

Once back by the cars and Anna was back in Steve's arms, the chopper could be heard heading in there direction. Danny and Chin put the quad in the back of Anna's truck and Chin took her keys from the backpack, with help from Grace who showed them where she had put them. Grace seemed to be a little queasy now that Anna was down in good enough light to see her. Anna was pale, well paler then her normal tanned skin. She looked like a ghost in Grace's minds eye.

"Uncle Steve, is Anna okay?"

"She's doing better then when she was in the cave that's for sure Gracie. Once she gets to the hospital, she will get the best care anyone can get okay."

"Okay Uncle Steve."

"How are you doing Monkey?"

"My arm is starting to hurt a little. I think it's when Anna grabbed me and pulled me back up the trail the way we had come. She was holding on pretty hard, like if she let go of me, she might lose me. I think I'm going to have a bruise tomorrow that's for sure."

"Let me take a look at that Monkey kay?"

"Okay Danno."

Danny looked at Grace's arm and sure enough, a bruise was starting to form in the shape of a hand. Danny made a mental note to talk to Anna about Grace's arm, but that was for when she was better and hopefully still alive. The helicopter descended then and the medics jumped out. They left the chopper running and made there way over to where Steve was standing with Anna in his arms. Steve told Danny that he was going in the chopper with Anna and that they would meet them at the hospital. Danny and the others nodded and Danny got Grace into the back of his car.

Chin and Kono followed Danny in Anna's truck and Kono's car. The drive to the hospital took longer then any of them wanted it to.

**E.R. Waiting Room:**

When Danny and Grace, Kono and Chin got to the ER, they could see Steve pacing the floor about to burn a hole in the ground. Danny got a nurse to take a look at Grace explaining that she had been with the woman that was brought in by the medical chopper and that there was a bruise forming on her arm. The nurse took Grace, with Danny following, to an examination room and went to get a doctor. After Grace was examined and the doctor told Danny that she would be okay, they went back out to the ER waiting room and waited to be told about Anna.

A doctor, who looked to be in her mid-thirty's walked out of the ER to the small group of people waiting to hear about there friend.

"Is anyone here for Anna Desantiago?" _The doctor asked looking around the room._

"Um, I'm dating Anna. My daughter was with her when she was shot. How is she doing?"

"I'm Doctor Zaranus. We've had to put her on a ventilator. She stopped breathing shortly after arriving at the hospital and we've done our best to keep her alive thus far. According to Commander McGarrett, she was gutted to get the bullets out of her. What we know is that only one of the bullets was retrieved. We are redlining her to the OR as I speak to you. We'll know more once she's out of surgery."

"Thanks doc."

"Your welcome, I'll have a nurse show you to the OR waiting room. Now if you'll excuse me."

Steve, Danny with Grace, Kono and Chin all headed up to the OR waiting room to wait and hear how Anna was doing.

**O.R. Waiting Room:**

The team plus Grace were all lounging in the waiting room when an alarm went off. It was the fire alarm, but according to the doctors and staff, there was no fire. Malia entered the room to tell them that there was no fire so the alarm shouldn't be going off. Chin and Kono took off with Steve behind them. Malia was asked to look after Grace as Danny headed for the OR that Anna was being operated on in. Talking to the security guards there, they got a security detail stationed outside of the OR's and then headed back towards Grace.

Once he was back with Grace, Malia was about to leave when the rest of the team came back. Kono and Chin looked like they had run after someone and Steve looked like he had tackled someone.

"Malia, can you take Grace and try and keep her out of this conversation? I want to know what the heck happened."

"Sure, no problem. It looks like I have some extra money from my lunch that I didn't end up using. Would you like to go get something to drink Grace?"

"Sure, we'll be back Danno." _Grace said as she and Malia walked out the door and down towards the cafeteria. Danny turned back towards his team._

"What just happened? I mean one minute were waiting to hear about Anna and the next we're all running around trying to keep her safe. And you Steve, you look like you've tackled someone. What happened, seriously?"

"The guy that came in this morning claiming to be Anna's brother just tried to get everyone out of the hospital to get to her. We really need to know why Anna was running from them and what is so important that she doesn't make it out of this hospital. When you were at the OR rooms, did they mention how Anna's surgery was going?"

"No, there is a security team standing outside her OR room, but they weren't able to tell me anything. I did manage to see inside for a few minutes but it didn't look like it was going good. They had the internal paddles out; something tells me that she's not going to make it out of this."

"Danny, she'll make it out and we'll all stay here until she does. HPD took the guy back to our interrogation room so when we get back to the office, he should still be cuffed to the chair. We have two officers guarding the interrogation room just to be on the safe side. This guy is not getting out again."

"Well that's good to know, but what makes you, or any of us think that this guy is working alone? I mean, he could for all we know, be working with others that are looking for Anna. And quite frankly, I'm sick of being the last guy to hear that there's someone out to kill my girlfriend."

"Believe me Danny, we will find whoever wants Anna dead and we will do it as soon as we know she's out of surgery and going to make it. Now, let's settle down and do some more waiting. Looks like Malia is coming back with Grace now anyways. And look at that, she even brought some drinks and food for the rest of us." _Kono said._

"Hey, Monkey, looks like you got more then you bargained for in the cafeteria."

"They were practically giving this stuff away. What's it called again Malia? Some sort of sale or something?"

"We are having a fundraiser in the cafeteria and this stuff was what Grace seemed to be interested in. We've got brownies, soda and some chips. Anyone interested?"

"Sounds good to me, no use being hungry and no good to Anna when we catch whoever else is after Anna."

"I'll second that. Monkey, did you get anything good?"

"I got a coke and brownie for you Danno."

"Well that does sound good to me."

Everyone laughed at that and settled in for the long wait ahead. Malia had to go back to work, but gave Chin a kiss on the cheek saying that she would check back in later. She headed out the door and ten minutes later, the surgeon walked in. A nurse was with him and he walked over to Grace and offered to take her to the game room while the adults talked. She accepted and left with the nurse; the nurse told her which room they would be in and walked hand in hand with Grace down the corridor.

"You all must be here for Ms. Anna Desantiago, yes?"

"Yes, and you would be her surgeon?" _Danny asked._

"Yes, I am Doctor Ricardo Malevika. Your friend was in pretty serious condition when she was brought in. We were able to remove the remaining bullet, of which I have right here. I figured you would want it to do an investigation into who shot her,"_ he said handing Steve the bag with the bullet inside_, "Because of the fact that I was informed that she was cut open and a bullet was taken out of her, we did some exploratory surgery to make sure she wasn't bleeding internally. I'm happy (AN-don't know another word atm) to say that she didn't have any internal bleeding but the amount of blood loss was alarming. She was intubated in the ER and we had to put a central line in her when she got to the OR. We have been giving her blood transfusions throughout the surgery and her blood count is almost to the normalcy of what it should be. With any luck, she'll be awake with the next few days and by the end of the week you can take her home, or wherever she is being taken to keep her safe. I have posted a guard outside her room and for the next however long she is to be here he will not move. You are welcome to keep an officer outside the door as well. Now, I believe your daughter wishes to come in. I don't think any of the games amused her. It was just a way to get her out of the room so that I could explain everything to you."

"Can we see her?" _Kono asked._

"I will have the nurse escort you to her room. I have already told the guard to expect members of the Five-O team and a little girl in the room whenever possible. He has made a list, so you'll have to let him know who you are each time you enter the room. Though after some time he will know your faces. There is also a select few doctors and nurses aloud within the room, including your wife Detective Kelley."

"That's very much appreciated doc." _Chin said._

"You're welcome and I'm sorry this had to happen to your friend."

**Anna's ICU Room:**

Danny & Grace, Steve & Kono, Chin & Malia followed the nurse to Anna's room where they presented there ID's to the guard. He made an exception to the little girl not having an ID because most kids don't have one. He allowed them into the room and the second they were all in the room, within viewing distance of the patient, they stopped and stared. None of them were expecting Anna to look the way she did. She had tubes sticking out of her chest not to mention the ventilator that she was hooked up to and all the wires that were attached to her made her look like some kind of machine, like she was never going to get off of them. It was hard to see her like that.

**Starting The Search:**

Once they were sure that she was truly on the mend, and that nobody could get into the room without the guards knowledge, they posted one of their own HPD officers outside the door to make sure that no one really could get into the room unless they were allowed and then they left the hospital. Danny took Grace to Kameknoa's to make sure that she was safe before returning to the Palace to work on Anna's case and find her brother. They had one of the bullets with them and Kono was down in the lab now handing it over to Charlie so they could find out if the gun used to shoot the bullet or any of the bullets were in the system at all. Hopefully the answers would give them a face to whoever had tried to kill Anna and Grace.

Anna hadn't looked like the person they had all gotten to know and had definitely not looked like the girlfriend Danny had come to care about. He wanted to know who had done this and he wanted the answers now!


	4. Finding Out The Truth

**Finding Out The Truth:**

**Anna's ICU Room:**

Anna woke from her coma a little after midnight on Friday morning. At first it was hard to wake up, but with the coaxing of the nurse in the room, Anna was able to open her eyes all the way. The nurse went and got the doctor who came in a few minutes later to remove the intubation tube. Once it was removed and Anna was sitting up as best she could the doctor told her that he was going to call the Five-O and let them know that she had woken up and was awake. She nodded as if that wasn't a bad idea.

She had seen her attackers face when he came into the cave to retrieve the bullets from her abdomen. She also knew that if he wasn't caught soon, then not only would her life be in danger, but that of the whole island. It was scary to know that her own flesh and blood was capable of destroying everything everyone looked forward to in life. And knowing that she had come from such a long line of criminals and escape just to be taken down by her own family scared her to not even want to think about it. That's why she had stayed on the move, always moving, never staying one spot for too long. In fact, this was the first time she had ever been so close to being free of her past once and for all. It was scary to think that this one incident could change the course of her future forever.

There was no time to dwell on her future at the moment. Her main concern was to find out if Grace had survived and if she was alright. She needed so badly to know if Grace was alright and was so deep in thought that she didn't even hear the door open nor did she pay attention to the fact that Danny and his team were walking up to her until he was sitting in front of her holding her hand trying to get her to say something. Only then did she pay attention to what was happening around her.

"Hey there, how are you feeling?" _Danny asked._

"Like I've been shot and then had my gut ripped open. How's Grace?"  
>"She's fine. She's with her mom and Step-Stan. Rachel was kind of pissed that I didn't call her when I found out that you been shot or that Grace was in danger but I explained that I needed to get the two of you back to the city before I called her. She seemed to understand after that."<p>

"So, catch whoever did this to me yet?"

"We're still looking, but we thought maybe you could help us on that department." _Kono said sitting at the bottom of my bed._

"Oh, how so?"

"Why didn't you want us to know about your past?"

"It wasn't important at the time. It hadn't come back to bite me in the ass so I saw no reason to bring it back to life. Guess I was wrong."

"Do you know who cut you open Anna?" _Steve asked._

"Depends on if you ran any of the bullets. You seem to know something about this that you are not telling me, maybe it is best to tell me what you know before I tell you about my past."

"Okay, we know that whoever shot you and then tried to retrieve all the bullets is from your hometown in Russia. That much we know. We know that whoever this guy is, he might be a Russian Assassin of some sort. Now, what do you know?" _Chin finished._

"Well he's not a Russian Assassin, that's for sure. I was the only one that didn't seem to have the criminal streak in me in my family. The rest of my family couldn't stay or seem to keep themselves out of trouble. When things got to the point where they were putting the general public in danger, I got the hell out of Russia and fled as far away as I could get. It helps that my family are American citizens, but we've lived in Russia our whole lives. Until I escaped, no one had ever left the family."

"The family wouldn't happen to be Mob would it?"

"No, my family is not of the Mob Family, but we might as well have been one. The rest of my family is worse than the Mob and if it hadn't been for the Mob getting me out, I would probably have been killed years ago. It goes to say that at the time I trusted the Mob over my own family, that's for sure."

"Right, so were going to let you get some rest, but we'll back later." _Danny said getting up with the others._

"When will I be getting out of here? I feel like a sitting duck here with a babysitter."

"That depends on how fast you heal. And when you do get out of here, you will be staying at my house just to make sure your 'brother' can't get to you."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun."

"Just think, it'll give you more time to open up about your past and maybe we actually catch this guy."

"Good luck with that one. I'm surprised the FBI, CIA and the rest of those groups haven't taken this case over. When they gave me immunity for flipping on my family all those years ago they said that they were going to keep any eye on me and my family."

"Well at least we know why your family wants you dead."

"It was either flip on them or die; I chose the latter of the two. Who wouldn't?"

"Yea, I guess we all know what you mean. Get some rest. We'll talk to the doctor and see when you can get out of here and somewhere safe."

"Thanks, hey, Danny, can you stop by my place and get my laptop. There is a duffel bag packed and under my bed just in case something like this ever happened or I had to get out of town fast. There's also a burn phone in the bag but I haven't used it."

"We'll get the bag, you get some rest. And I'll bring Grace by later."

"Thank you."

Danny and the rest of the Five-O let Anna's hospital room and se settled back to get some sleep, though she couldn't shake the feeling that whatever was going on with her and her family was about to get way worse and was so not over yet. She didn't want to alarm anyone just yet about that feeling as they were all pretty worried to begin with. She fell asleep thinking about what she was going to do for the next couple days cooped up in the hospital. The faster she was out of the hospital, the better.

**Five-O Headquarters:**

The team was in the main room waiting on Danny & Steve to get back from Anna's apartment. They were no longer going anywhere alone. If Anna's 'brother' was to blame for what was going on, then they were all at risk of being injured. Danny had put a protective detail on Grace, Rachel and Step-Stan just to be on the safe side and given the circumstances, they all pretty much agreed that it was the best idea. Rachel didn't seem to mind that she and her family had cops following them around 24/7. They knew that whoever had hurt Anna might come back and hurt those she cared about and Grace was one of those people that she cared about.

An HPD officer had been stationed outside of Anna's room to make sure no unwanted guests arrived. The whole of the HPD and Law Enforcement on the island was stepping up security for just this one guy who would go through so much trouble and target a cop's girlfriend. The Five-O hadn't told them what was really going on they just said that a cop's girlfriend had been shot and was in the ICU.

When Danny and Steve got back from Anna's apartment, their faces said it all. Though they had found the duffel bag intact with everything Anna had asked for, her apartment had still been ransacked, probably looking for anything that could lead them to whatever it was they were looking for. They would tell Anna about her apartment as soon as she was out of the hospital and safely at Steve's house, where Danny and the team would be staying while they were protecting Anna. Danny put the bag in his office and the team got back to work trying to catch the shooters.

They were going on four hours at the Palace when a call came in from the hospital. There had been an attempted attack in Anna's room. The team headed over to the hospital as soon as they found out. Chin went to go check with Malia on what was going on as the rest of the team headed for the ICU.


End file.
